


Life Beyond Surviving

by kyliebellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliebellarke/pseuds/kyliebellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke are in a relationship after the defeat of ALIE and solving the nuclear problem. They finally have a chance to relax on a hammock by the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Beyond Surviving

It had been 8 months since the defeat of ALIE, we had managed to find a way to stop the nuclear plants from melting down, and since had made a home somewhere along the cost, more South from the grounders. We lived by a beach, it was like we took a bit of Luna's culture with us.  
"Raven have you seen Bellamy?" I asked.  
"He's down by the beach I think," Raven responded, "I got the air conditioning up and running by the way."  
Raven was the driving force for anything mechanic, she played a very large role in the saving of the world, both times. I don't think we could ever thank her enough.  
I strolled down the path and made my way to the beach, at first I couldn't see Bellamy anywhere, but then I noticed he was laying in one of the hammocks we made. I jogged my way over to him and hopped into the hammock, making it rock and causing Bellamy to giggle.  
"Hi," I whispered, "I missed you."  
"Clarke.." He mumbled ever so softly, "I missed you more."  
He brushed hair out of my eyes, a gesture that always reminded me of the first time he touched me this way, when he tried to save me from Roan. That was the moment I knew I loved Bellamy, at the time it wasn't a romantic type of love, but in that moment I knew there was no way I could live my life without him by my side.  
Bellamy and I grew closer and closer over the past months, we only became a couple two months ago. I think Bellamy has wanted more from us for a lot longer, but he knew I needed time to get over the love I lost. We worked at our home until we defeated the threat of the world being destroyed, but after that was finished we knew it was time to leave. The grounders didn't want us here, and I don't think anyone wanted the reminder of this life. On our journey away from the grounders it was like we slowly learned how to breathe again, there was no more fighting. And eventually our hands always seemed to meet, and after a while I never had the intention of letting go.  
I curled into his chest, leaving no space between us. The hammock seemed to keep us cuddled into each other as if it was holding us in place. These were the moments I lived for now, peace and happiness all wrapped into one. He ran his fingers through my hair, causing me to shiver at his touch.  
"How are you feeling today Clarke?" Bellamy asked.  
"Much better now that I'm in your arms," I giggled.  
He tilted my head up, planting a kiss on my lips. His kisses still managed to send a radiant warmth through my body. He tasted like happiness, and boy did it ever taste sweet. Kissing him always made me feel like the girl I was when I first stepped on the ground, a person with no blood on her hands, a girl who never had to fight like hell for her life.  
"Clarke," Bellamy paused taking a deep breath, "I love you."  
Bellamy's eyes shined when the words left his mouth. It was the first time he's said this to me, though I don't doubt that he has loved me long before it became romantic, the same way I have loved him.  
"I love you too, Bellamy Blake," I whispered, "I always will."  
He practically jumps into my lips to kiss me, this caused the hammock to swing and almost tip us over. I returned his kiss, between giggling, with just as much passion as he gave me. We finally had a life more than surviving, we had a life full of love and happiness, something I wouldn't trade for anything. I knew that my life would be much more than a survival task if I had Bellamy Blake to love me until our last dying breath.


End file.
